


The Spice of Life

by kohaku_to_hana



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Blindfolds, Dirty Talk, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Handcuffs, Ice Play, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Wax Play, attempted humor, bottom!mingyu, cheesy af, domesticau, meanie, very lowkey daddy kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 18:10:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11041524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kohaku_to_hana/pseuds/kohaku_to_hana
Summary: Mingyu and Wonwoo have been married for 10 years now, but sadly, their love life has begun to slow down over the years. One night, Wonwoo proposes they spice things up...you know...in the bedroom.





	1. Spicing Things Up

**Author's Note:**

> This is cross posted on asianfanfics.com

(In this short fanfic, Mingyu and Wonwoo will have a daughter named Ae Ri)  
   
“Wonwoo Hyung!” Mingyu calls from the kitchen. “I'm going out with Joshua today, so I'll be back late. I put some Mandu and Soondubu Jjigae in the fridge for your dinner. Heat it up whenever you're ready.”  
   
Wonwoo comes stumbling down the stairs, breathless. “You're going out with Joshua again?”  
   
Mingyu looks up from the dish he’s scrubbing. “Yeah. I told you he's teaching me English. We have to meet several times a week to refresh my memory.”  
   
Wonwoo grumbles, back hugging Mingyu protectively. “I need you to stay home today.”  
   
Rolling his eyes, Mingyu sets down the dish and turns to face his husband. “And why is that?”  
   
“The cat spilled trash everywhere.” Wonwoo says, kicking over the trashcan.  
   
The taller boy crosses his arms. “Uh-huh… We don't have a cat.” He smiles, poking the other’s nose.  
   
Mingyu dries his hands and removes his apron, preparing to meet his friend. “I'll see you tonight love, okay?”  
   
Wonwoo grasps his sweetheart’s wrist. “But, Ae-Ri threw a fit this morning and made a mess out of her room. I need you to stay and clean it.”  
   
Mingyu leans into his husband and whispers. “Ae-Ri has been at my parent’s house for 2 days already.” He bites the other’s earlobe. “And if it's a mess, you can clean it yourself.”  
   
Wonwoo’s jaw drops as he touches his ear.  
   
“Bye yeobo!” The younger shouts cheerily, slamming the door behind him.  
   
Wonwoo pouts and blows a piece of hair out of his eyes. “Why the hell does he need to learn English anyway? He's a stay at home dad. It's not like he works abroad in America.”  
   
He sighs and slowly trudges his way back upstairs. “I can't believe I forgot Ae-Ri is spending the week at her grandparents. I was even the one who asked Mingyu for some time with just the two of us…”  
   
Ruffling his jet black hair, a smirk spreads across his face as his plans for tonight come to mind. Suddenly, a jolt of energy rushes through him; Mingyu’s going to be a mess beneath him, and he’s the only one who will ever get to see that. Hopefully his husband will go along with his plans.  
   
( ° ʖ °)  ( ° ʖ °)  ( ° ʖ °)  ( ° ʖ °)  ( ° ʖ °)  ( ° ʖ °)  
   
“I'm home!” Mingyu shouts into the darkness, throwing his bag on the couch and dropping his keys in the dish next to the door.  
   
No response. That isn't like Wonwoo, but he lets it go and assumes that his husband fell asleep early.  
   
He flips on the light, noticing a pathway of roses and rainbow colored notes trailing up the stairs. Slowly, Mingyu bends down and unfolds the yellow card.  
   
“In this ginormous, lonely world, you have become my home.”  
   
Mingyu chuckles at the cheesiness before picking up the next one.  
   
“‘With you, my heart has found its rhythm.’ -Angel Eyes. Follow the path and make my heart beat fast.”  
   
He shakes his head. How did he marry a hunk of cheese instead of a man?  
   
At the base of the stairs, Mingyu picks up a purple card.  
   
“Even if I lose my memories over and over, I'll come to love you again and again, until our lives end.”  
   
Mingyu covers his mouth in awe at his husband.  
   
1 step, 1 card “‘Love is when you give half of yourself. And in that space, fill it with half of the other person.’ - Flower Boy Next Door. Let me fill all of your empty spaces ;).”  
   
“This pervert.” He whispers.  
   
2 steps, another card “‘I want to live with you. For the rest of my life, I want to eat together, talk together, sleep together ;), be together…’ - Coffee Prince. I love you.”  
   
3 steps, final card “‘To love again, you only need a moment.’ - It's Okay, That’s Love. Come to the bedroom and we’ll confirm our love all night long.”  
   
Mingyu grins, walking to their closed bedroom door. There he sees a white post it note with their couple tattoo drawn on it; one side has a black puzzle piece with a white heart in the middle, while the other side has a white puzzle piece with a black heart in the middle. Written in a messy scrawl on the bottom are the words: “We’re meant to be together, my gyu-tie.”  
   
Mingyu giggles at Wonwoo’s feeble attempt at a pun and slowly turns the doorknob.  
   
He's met with a dim, candle lit room with mysterious items littering the floor.  
   
“Wonwoo?” He murmurs quietly, shutting the door behind himself. “Are you in the bathroom?”  
   
Mingyu throws his jacket to the floor and begins unbuttoning his shirt as he walks towards the bathroom.  
   
Suddenly, Wonwoo seductively swings out of the bathroom clad in black, leather pants and a police uniform top and hat.  
   
“Woah, daddy.” Mingyu says breathlessly. “Are you the kink police?”  
   
“I'm the kink enforcer.” Wonwoo grabs his husband’s waist in one swift movement. His teeth graze against his husband’s neck before lightly closing on his ear. “Submit to me, and I'll fulfill desires you never even knew you had.”  
   
Mingyu’s heart skips a beat at the thought of Wonwoo doing anything and everything he wants to his body. “Yes daddy.” He whispers, knees practically buckling beneath him at Wonwoo’s velvet voice.  
   
With a smirk on his face, the older boy drags a pair of black fluffy handcuffs out of his pocket. He moves closer to his husband, forcing them backwards towards the bed. Once Mingyu falls into the cushions, Wonwoo rips open the younger’s shirt, the few remaining buttons popping off. Slowly, Wonwoo crawls onto the bed and straddles Mingyu’s hips, fingers dragging rows of fire down the other’s arms as he pushes his shirt off.  
   
“Hands.” Wonwoo demands.  
   
Mingyu immediately complies, licking his chapped lips as the handcuffs click closed. Wonwoo pushes his arms above his head, slightly grinding his hips downward as he does so. Using his other hand, he pulls a silk, grey handkerchief from his pocket.  
   
“Don't move your arms.”  
   
Mingyu nods, a shudder running down his spine at his husband’s stern voice.  
   
Wonwoo carefully ties the handkerchief over his eyes, then climbs off the bed. Mingyu bucks his hips upward at the loss of contact.  
   
“Stay still.”  
   
Wonwoo sits on the younger’s hips roughly, earning a grunt. His hands skillfully slide up Mingyu’s body as he leans downward. Using his lips, he drags a piece of ice from the other’s lips to his belly button.  
   
Mingyu gasps at the sudden cold and arches his back. Aggressively, Wonwoo pushes him back down, dropping the piece of ice on his stomach.  
   
“I thought I told you to stay still.” He says in a husky voice.  
   
Mingyu whines.  
   
Just to tease his partner, Wonwoo begins licking at his right nipple, using his fingers to play with the other one. Mingyu’s breath grows shallow as he exercises all of his restraint trying to keep still.  
   
“P-Please.”  
   
Leaving with a nip, Wonwoo asks. “Please what?”  
   
“Daddy please– I need you—” Mingyu gasps as Wonwoo slides a hand beneath the waistband of his pants.  
   
“Tell me what you need.” He whispers against the bottom’s lips.  
   
“I-I need you to touch me.”  
   
“I am touching you.”  
   
“N-No. Touch me there.” Mingyu thrusts his hips upwards.  
   
“Okay baby.”  
   
After shedding Mingyu of his pants, Wonwoo drags a finger down his face, stopping at his pink lips. “Suck.”  
   
Mingyu takes his husband’s finger in his mouth, curling his tongue around it. Wonwoo soon pulls it from his lips with a popping sound.  
   
The older takes Mingyu’s right leg and puts it over his shoulder to get a better view of his entrance. Wonwoo glances up at his husband’s face as he teases the hole with his finger, watching as he becomes a desperate mess beneath him.  
   
“Wonwoo…” Mingyu breathes heavily, arms bending in discomfort.  
   
“Stay quiet or I'll have to gag you darling.”  
   
Mingyu’s breath catches in his throat at the threat.  
   
Just to test his delightful bottom, Wonwoo decides to insert two fingers at once, immediately scissoring them. The younger bites his lip to muffle his groans, trying his best not to push against the fingers inside him.  
   
“Such a good boy.” Wonwoo praises, adding a third finger as he sucks love bites into the bottom’s neck and shoulder.  
   
“Ah Wonwoo don't leave marks. What if Ae-Ri sees them?” Mingyu says in concern, arms moving down to push him up a little.  
   
Wonwoo curls his three fingers, causing Mingyu to get distracted. “Just put concealer on them.”  
   
“Wonwoo-ah.” He whines. “But-”  
   
“Shh. I'll take care of it.” Wonwoo leans down and kisses him to shut him up. It's pretty awkward talking about their daughter in their current position.  
   
Mingyu’s left foot travels up Wonwoo’s leg, pressing against his inner thigh. “Hyung. Please.”  
   
In a swift movement, the top removes his fingers and unties the blindfold, moving the cloth to his husband’s mouth. “I told you to keep quiet babe.”  
   
“Mmph.” Mingyu whines, shaking his head.  
   
“I know what you want.”  
   
Wonwoo nibbles the skin of his collarbone, while ripping off his own shirt. Pulling away from Mingyu, he drops his pants and kicks them to the other side of the room.  
   
“Ready baby?” He smirks, hooking both of Mingyu’s legs over his shoulders.  
   
The younger boy nods frantically, eyes glued to Wonwoo’s toned body. Suddenly, the older snaps his hips causing Mingyu’s head to fall back as he moans. Wonwoo picks up his pace, pushing the younger’s arms down against the bed to stop them from bending.  
   
Mingyu bites down on the gag and curls his hands into fists as his top hits his sweet spot. “Mmph...mm~♡”  
   
“Should I let my boy speak?” Wonwoo asks, stopping his movements.  
   
“Mm!” He shakes his head yes.  
   
Wonwoo pulls the tie down, allowing Mingyu to make noise.  
   
“Wonwoo-ah~” He breathes heavily. “Let me...touch...you.”  
   
“If you ride me you can touch my chest.”  
   
Wonwoo captures Mingyu’s lips in a kiss, moving his legs to his hips in order to flip them over.  
   
“Ahh~♡” Mingyu shouts in surprise, hands slamming against Wonwoo’s chest to support himself.  
   
The raven haired boy slowly lowers his lover’s hips until he's sitting down completely.  
   
Mingyu breathes heavily, nails digging into Wonwoo’s chest as his eyes squeeze shut in pain.  
   
“You're so...big...hah...hah…” He breathes shallowly. “I haven't...in so long…”  
   
“I know.” Wonwoo rubs Mingyu’s back comfortingly, giving him time to adjust this time.  
   
Mingyu shifts his weight to his hands, slowly pushing himself up before dropping back down. After a few minutes of Mingyu doing all the work, Wonwoo starts meeting his hips halfway, making it look like the younger is bouncing.  
   
Strings of moans begin falling from Mingyu’s mouth, head falling backwards. In this moment, he looks absolutely stunning; his fluffy hair falling in just the right way, pink lips glistening, skin shining.  
   
“Wonwoo-ah~ Wait. Stop.”  
   
“What's wrong?”  
   
“Take my cuffs off. I wanna do something.”  
   
Wonwoo nibbles his lip, deciding if he should comply.  
   
Finally, he agrees, curious of what his husband is going to do.  
   
Once he's free, Mingyu leans back and places his left hand behind him on the bed, leaving his right on Wonwoo’s stomach, giving himself a better angle. He lifts himself up and drops down, setting a slower, more sensual rhythm.  
   
Wonwoo groans at the new feeling, digging his nails into the other’s hips.  
   
“That feels amazing Min,” grunts Wonwoo.  
   
“Mm. Yeah.” Mingyu says, picking up his pace a little. “‘M close.”  
   
Within a few more bounces, Mingyu’s muscles are tightening up and he's cumming all over their stomachs with a loud moan. Once he finishes, he lays against Wonwoo’s stomach, letting the older ride out his high.  
   
“Just a little longer, Gyu.”  
   
Mingyu nods, arms bent beneath his chest as his lover continues to thrust.  
   
“Ah, I love you so much.” Wonwoo moans, releasing his seed in Mingyu.  
   
“I love you too.” He presses his lips against his husband’s.  
   
Wonwoo grips Mingyu’s waist tightly and lifts him off his lap, laying him on the bed next to him.  
   
“I didn't know you had something like that in you.” Mingyu laughs. “So...kinky.”  
   
Wonwoo laughs, rolling onto his tummy. “Did you like it?”  
   
Mingyu blushes and rolls onto his side. “Yeah. A lot actually.”  
   
Wonwoo climbs on top of him like an excited puppy. “Really?”  
   
Mingyu nods in embarrassment.  
   
“I actually have a sort of part 2 planned, but I wasn't sure if you were even going to like part 1.”  
   
The younger’s eyes widen. “Uh-h. I don't know if we should…”  
   
Wonwoo gives him butterfly kisses on his cheeks. “Why not?”  
   
“I need to be able to walk tomorrow...to pick up Ae-Ri.”   
   
Wonwoo grunts. “Just ask your parents if she can sleepover another day.”  
   
“But… Ahh.” Mingyu moans as Wonwoo litters his body with love bites.  
   
“Oh fine, I'll call them later.” The younger gives in, throwing his arms around Wonwoo’s neck.  
   
He smiles widely, pulling away to grab a newly burnt out candle.  
   
“Get on your hands and knees.”  
   
“Huh?”  
   
“Try it. I'll make you feel good.” Wonwoo smiles.  
   
Mingyu begins moving onto his hands and knees, breaking their eye contact at the very last moment.  
   
“Trust me.”  
   
“I do.”  
   
Wonwoo grins and gets on his knees right behind Mingyu, slowly pushing himself in. As he enters the other, he drips a bit of hot wax down the bottom’s back.  
   
“Ah!” Mingyu shouts in surprise. “What's that?”  
   
“Wax. I saw it in a movie one time.”  
   
“O-oh.”  
   
“Did it hurt too much?” Wonwoo asks, suddenly concerned.  
   
“No… It felt pretty good, but it shocked me.”  
   
Wonwoo grins and hugs his husband tightly.  
   
“Wonwoo stop! You're getting wax on the sheets.”  
   
“They're dirty anyway.” He smirks, thrusting into his bottom.  
   
“Ah~♡”  
   
Wonwoo chuckles and leans back, dripping a tiny bit more wax on Mingyu’s lower back before setting the candle on the side table.  
   
“You're so sexy Min.” Wonwoo says, circling the dried wax spots on his back. “We should do this more often.”  
   
Mingyu’s eyes widen and his face flushes beet red. “Y-yeah.”  
   
Wonwoo kisses his shoulder, gripping his hips and pulling them back each time he thrusts in. His teeth graze down the skin of his shoulder and back before his lips close on Mingyu’s spine.  
   
“H-Harder.” Mingyu moans, pushing his embarrassment out of the way.  
   
“I love how vocal you are today.” Wonwoo says, picking up his pace.  
   
Mingyu’s arms buckle to his elbows, back arching as he falls. “Ah.”  
   
Wonwoo releases his right hand from the other’s waist and grips his cock, pumping to the rhythm of his thrusts.  
   
“St-Stop! I'm gonna— ah~” Mingyu’s head falls into the pillow in front of him as Wonwoo hits his bundle of nerves. His hands close around the sheets, pleasure overwhelming him as he cums, spraying the sheets.  
   
Wonwoo lays his abdomen flush against Mingyu’s back as he thrusts aggressively into his tightening hole. He lets his lips brush against Mingyu’s neck lovingly.  
   
“You feel so good.” He groans.  
   
Mingyu squeaks and bites the pillow to hide his noises as his top releases inside of him in a final, powerful thrust.  
   
Wonwoo pulls out soon after and collapses next to Mingyu, breathing heavily. He pets his husband’s hair and whispers sweet nothings in his ear as Mingyu calms his body down.  
   
“I love you Wonwoo.” Mingyu murmurs, staring deeply into his eyes. “Thank you...for staying with me so long and treating me so well. I really do love you… So, so much.”  
   
Wonwoo pushes his bangs back and places a sweet kiss on his forehead. “I love you too Minnie. Thank you for tonight.”  
   
Mingyu giggles softly. “You're welcome.”  
   
Wonwoo pulls him close, hugging him tightly. “All mine.” He says before kissing him once more.  
   
Mingyu sighs in content, slowly falling asleep in his lover’s arms.  
   
(ू•ᴗ•ू❁) ( ° ʖ °)  (ू•ᴗ•ू❁) ( ° ʖ °)  (ू•ᴗ•ू❁)  
   
(A/N: I apologize for being such trash. I hope this was okay… I hAVENT WRITTEN KINKY STUFF IN 5EVER. )


	2. Aftermath

Mingyu scrunches up his face, hands lightly curling around the sheets as he wakes up. He yawns and stretches his arms wide, noticing that Wonwoo has already gotten out of bed.  
   
“Wonwoo-ah.” He whines in a husky morning voice.  
   
When there's no response, he whines louder. “Wonwoo-ah, come back to bed!”  
   
Suddenly, his husband comes stumbling through the door, hair disheveled with his white shirt a complete mess. Mingyu smiles.  
   
“What were you doing?” Mingyu asks softly, hands moving under his pillow.  
   
Wonwoo rubs his eyes from under his glasses, worried about the news he's about to tell his husband. “Your parents called early this morning asking when we would pick Ae-Ri up, so I had to rush over and get her. I was just putting her down for a nap when you called.” He shares sheepishly.  
   
Mingyu gasps, arching his back upwards to get a better look at his husband.  
   
“Ah— tch, tch.” He groans in pain falling back onto his stomach. His right hand slowly travels up to grip his lower back.  
   
“Ah, careful Mingyu!” Wonwoo rushes over to bed and places his hand over the other’s. “Are you okay?”  
   
“No, you idiot.” Mingyu chokes out.  
   
“I'm sor-sorry. Was I t-too rough last night?” He stutters and pushes up his glasses as a nervous habit.  
   
“Yeah.” Mingyu hisses. “But I'm more worried about what we’re going to do with Ae-Ri today. I thought my parents would take her another day so I could rest.”  
   
“I'm sorry. We must've fallen asleep right after we…” Wonwoo blushes. “We didn't get a chance to call them.”  
   
Mingyu whines in frustration.  
   
“Why was appa screaming?” A sleepy Ae-Ri asks, wandering into her parents’ room. She rubs her eyes with the blanket fisted in her hands.  
   
Mingyu pales and forces himself to turn over and sit up, yanking the bed sheets further up his body. He shoves Wonwoo away from him, motioning for him to go and get her.  
   
“Appa was just screaming in joy when I told him you were already home.” Wonwoo chuckles nervously as he lifts her into his arms.  
   
Ae-Ri nods, wrapping her arms around his neck.  
   
She stares at Mingyu curiously, before leaning closer to Wonwoo’s ear to whisper, “Is appa okay? He never sleeps in unless he's sick.”  
   
“He's okay. He just had trouble sleeping last night because he was so excited for you to come back!” Wonwoo turns and winks at Mingyu, seeking approval.  
   
Mingyu frowns and rubs his back.  
   
“H-How about we go back to your room and try to nap again?” Wonwoo asks, worried Mingyu might kill him if he doesn't move.  
   
“Okay daddy.” Ae-Ri nuzzles into his neck, luckily missing his blush at the word ‘daddy’ as Wonwoo recalls last night.  
   
Mingyu leans against the headboard as soon as they leave the room. He sighs and let's his eyes close.  
   
“I can't believe this man.” He grumbles. “He should've woken me up so I could sweet talk my parents.”  
   
Mingyu wiggles his upper body aggressively and whines like a small child throwing a fit.   
   
“Ah, shit.” He hisses when he moves a bit too much. His hand slides down his back to massage his butt.  
   
Mingyu gasps when he feels something wet. He brings his hand up to where he can see it and notices blood on his fingers. “Fuck, fuck, fuck. This day can't get worse.”  
   
He hurriedly climbs out of the bed, groaning when he sees blood stains all over their new sheets. After a moment of despair over that, he limps towards the bathroom to clean himself up.  
   
Mingyu reaches into the shower and starts a cool stream of water to try and soothe his angry lower back.  
   
“Min?” Wonwoo asks softly, peeking his head into the bathroom.  
   
“What?” Mingyu asks coldly, looking over his shoulder at the raven haired man.  
   
Wonwoo gasps, scrambling into the bathroom and locking the door. “You're bleeding!”  
   
“I know.” He smacks his husband's arm then threatens to hit his face.  
   
Wonwoo flinches and uses his arms to block his face. “I-I’m so-sorry Minnie. I didn't think I was being that rough… Should I take you to a doctor?”  
   
Mingyu ruffles his hair in frustration. “We can't go with Ae-Ri here. I'll just deal with it for now. It's probably the same thing that happened after our first time anyway…”  
   
Wonwoo blushes out of embarrassment. “Yeah, probably.”  
   
“Go change the sheets and clean up our room while she's asleep. I'll be out in a bit.”  
   
Wonwoo nods, feeling guilty about last night as he shuffles out of the bathroom.  
________________________________________  
   
Mingyu lays in an awkward position on the couch, with a pillow hugged close to his chest.  
   
“Wonwoo-ah.” He whines. “You better be making me something fancy for dinner tonight, like scallops or steak.”  
   
Wonwoo pales. “I don't think we have anything like that at home Min.”  
   
“You've failed at woohing me.”  
   
“I-I’ll take you out to a fancy restaurant tonight...one that's okay with kids.” He adds in as an afterthought.  
   
Mingyu contemplates for a minute. “Deal. I also think I've earned a back massage.”  
   
Before Wonwoo can reply, a cry resonates from Ae-Ri’s room.  
   
“Appaaaa! It hurts!” She sobs, face down on the floor.  
   
“I'll go get her.” Wonwoo says quickly, setting down the clothes he was folding.  
   
Within a second of Wonwoo entering her room, Ae-Ri screams louder. “No, don't touch me! I want appa!”  
   
“But appa’s resting.” Wonwoo attempts to argue.  
   
“No!” She shouts louder, kicking her legs aggressively.  
   
Mingyu sighs. “Appa’s coming!”  
   
Slowly, he hobbles up the stairs, wincing with every step he takes.  
   
“Baby, can you please stand up? Appa’s back hurts.” Mingyu asks once he approaches Ae-Ri’s room.  
   
Finally, she quiets down and brings herself to her feet. Ae-Ri stares into Mingyu’s eyes with this puppy dog look on her face, her father melting beneath her gaze.  
   
“Appa.” She cries softly. “I hit my head. It hurts.”  
   
“Awe, my poor baby.” Mingyu pouts, crouching down slightly and lifting her into his arms. The action brings tears to his eyes, but he can't deny his daughter comfort.  
   
“Do you want me to kiss it better?” He asks, petting her hair as he holds her close.  
   
She nods, hands fisting in his shirt.  
   
Softly, Mingyu places a kiss on her forehead. “Do you need ice too?”  
   
“Yeah.” She whispers, nuzzling into the crook of his neck.  
   
“Okay. Let's get you downstairs.”  
   
“Do you need me to hold her?” Wonwoo asks in concern.  
   
Mingyu shakes his head, knowing she will flip out if he lets go of her.  
   
As they make their way downstairs, Mingyu’s legs almost give out on him. Wonwoo reaches out and wraps his arms around his husband’s waist to catch him.  
   
“Thank you.” He breathes out, letting his husband help him down the stairs.  
   
Mingyu sets Ae-Ri on the couch and brings her a bag of ice. He caresses her cheek. “My little wiggle worm. We better put some pillows on the floor for you.”  
   
She giggles. “I'm not a worm appa, I'm a princess.”  
   
He boops her nose. “And don't let me forget it.”  
   
“Never.”  
________________________________________  
   
“Daddy! Daddy! Come play Kingdom with Appa and I!” Ae-Ri shouts, bursting into his study. She stumbles over her dress and falls into Wonwoo’s stomach.  
   
“What's that baby?” He smiles, holding onto her small arms.  
   
She grins up at him, eyes squeezing shut. “Come on! We need someone to play the queen!”  
   
“The queen? Isn't that you?” He asks in surprise.  
   
“No, silly! I'm the princess.”  
   
“Who's going to be my king then?” Wonwoo asks as he is pulled to the living room by his adorable daughter.  
   
“Appa of course.” She lets his hand go and picks up another crown.  
   
“Ae-Ri. I think Appa should be the queen.” Wonwoo shoots a mischievous glance at his husband as he says this.  
   
“Why would I be the queen?” Mingyu scoffs.  
   
“Yeah daddy! Why would he be the queen?” She shouts, clearly taking her appa’s side.  
   
“Because he's the bo-”  
   
Mingyu glares at Wonwoo with eyes that scream ‘what the hell are you saying?’.  
   
“Fine.” He sighs in defeat. “Crown me the Queen, Ae-Ri.”  
   
She smiles and skips over to him, placing the crown on his head. “Queen daddy!”  
   
Mingyu places a hand over his mouth to hide the smile on his face and his giggles.  
   
“Now kiss to make it official!” Ae-Ri claps and bounces up and down excitedly.  
   
Mingyu bows towards a blushing Wonwoo, lovingly taking the other’s hand in his. Mingyu glances upwards before standing. “Do you accept me as your king?”  
   
Wonwoo pushes his pride aside for his daughter. “Of course.”  
   
Mingyu smiles and places a short, chaste kiss to his lips. He releases Wonwoo from his hold and pokes Ae-Ri’s cheeks. “Happy?”  
   
Wonwoo stumbles forward from the loss of contact. He didn't think Mingyu would walk away from him that swiftly. He brings his fingers to his lips, slightly embarrassed at himself. “I-I’m gonna go pick up some food from the store.” He grunts, stumbling to the front door.  
   
“Okay? We aren't going out for dinner?” Mingyu asks in confusion, eyebrows furrowing.  
   
“O-oh. We can do that, yeah.” He straightens himself, brushing at his clothes. “Change into something fancy.”  
   
Mingyu nods and turns to an oblivious Ae-Ri. “Let's go make you a real princess.” He says in excitement. Her eyes immediately light up.


End file.
